La cosa más bella
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Porque su amor es la cosa más bella. “Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.” “Lo siento señorita.” One-shots/drabbles independientes sobre Alice y Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**La cosa más bella**

**Summary:** Porque su amor es la cosa más bella. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo." "Lo siento señorita." One-shots/drabbles independientes sobre Alice y Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Nota:** Este drabble es suponiendo que Alice y Jasper son humanos. Ella está en el psiquiátrico y él es un ayudante ahí.

**She will beloved**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while,_

_And she will be loved…_

Se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto, admirando las nubes. Solía hacer eso cada vez que era hora de receso y dejaban salir a los pacientes.

Había gente jugando, charlando con amigos, algunos incluso discutían con ellos mismos, pero ella se conformaba con sentarse alejada de todos y mirar el cielo fijamente, hasta que llegaba la hora de volver adentro.

Jasper siempre la miraba desde la puerta. Le intrigaba la manera en la que estaba tan llena de paz cuando hacía eso, y como les daba menos problemas que los demás pacientes. Casi era como si no estuviera ahí.

La chica se dejó caer de espaldas en el césped, rompiendo la rutina, y robando la atención de Jasper. Se giró y cerró los ojos, acariciando ligeramente el pasto con sus pequeños y pálidos dedos, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de sus labios entre abiertos.

Jasper tomó una bandita del montó del piso y el botiquín de primeros auxilios y salió para acercarse a ella, con la excusa de que se había lastimado con un árbol. Pasaba muy a menudo, así que nadie descubriría sus verdaderas intenciones.

Se detuvo al quedar a su lado y se dio cuenta de que una lágrima solitaria se había derramado por una de sus mejillas. Se arrodilló y la limpió lentamente con su dedo. La chica abrió los ojos y lo miró atentamente.

Sonrió. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo." Susurró con voz suave.

Él chico inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, como gesto de disculpa. "Lo siento, señorita."

**Canción:** she will beloved- maroon 5

**N/A: **Hola (: Alice y Jasper son mi pareja preferida, así que me animé a escribir esto. Ojala les guste xD Son siete y ya los tengo todos. Actualizaré uno diario, si me dejan reviews :D ¡Unbeso! Gracias infinitas a Anto Story que me dio el título (x Es totalmente suyo. Teamo Señorita Cutuli (: ¡Dios! me quedé seca después de escribir estos siete drabbles/one-shots de un jalón.


	2. Love will keep us alive

**La cosa más bella**

**Summary:** Porque su amor es la cosa más bella. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo." "Lo siento señorita." One-shots/drabbles independientes sobre Alice y Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Nota: **Jasper es un vampiro en combate. Alice es una humana.

**Love will keep us alive**

_I was standing _

_All alone against the world outside  
You were searching  
For a place to hide_

_Lost and lonely  
Now you__'__ve given me the will to survive  
When we__'__re hungry...love will keep us alive_

Ella acababa de salir del psiquiátrico. Asustada y sola.

Él combatía en una batalla de la cual no tenía idea. Rodeado de personas que no se preocupaban por él.

Ella cruzaba la calle, buscando encontrar un lugar donde dormir.

Él luchaba contra un furioso vampiro, que ya le había dejado muchas marcas permanentes esa noche.

Ella tropezó de repente, gracias a una piedra en el camino, provocando un ligero derrame de sangre por su rodilla.

Él gritó desesperadamente cuando el vampiro con el cual luchaba olió la sangre de esa frágil humana y corrió hacia ella.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con los brazos al ver a ese ser inhumano correr rápidamente hacia su dirección.

Él uso toda su fuerza –una fuerza que no sabía que poseía- para acabar con ese rastreador antes de que hiriera a esa pequeña humana hecha un ovillo en el piso de la calle.

Ella retiró sus brazos lentamente, al darse cuenta que todo había quedado en silencio, y ya nadie estaba persiguiéndola. Se topó con la imagen de un atractivo chico rubio, quien le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse con facilidad.

Él sonrió y la miró. Sumergido en la inocencia de su rostro y en su belleza.

Ella lo miró también, y le sonrió de vuelta, aún con su mano entre la suya.

Ellos se encontraron por primera vez ese día y no se han separado desde entonces.

**Canción:** Love will keep us alive- Eagles

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por sus reviews (: Trabajo comunitario ésta tarde :/ vuelvo a las seis. Unbesoo;


	3. The Great American Napkin

**La cosa más bella**

**Summary:** Porque su amor es la cosa más bella. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo." "Lo siento señorita." One-shots/drabbles independientes sobre Alice y Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Nota: **Jasper y Alice son humanos. Es un momento al azar, cuando son pequeños y se conocen por primera vez.

**The Great American Napkin**

_I was a little girl  
Alone in my little world_

"Alice, ¿cariño?" Una mujer de estatura baja y largo cabello negro llamaba a su hija, quien estaba dentro de la sala de estar, leyendo en el piso.

"¿Aja?" La pequeña cambió la página.

"¿Por qué no sales a jugar con los niños del vecindario?" Preguntó maternalmente.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

Suspiró. "Cariño, sabes que no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo sola."

Subió la mirada, para ver a su madre. "No me gusta jugar con ellos. Son unos inmaduros."

Su madre rió. "Claro que son unos inmaduros." Se arrodilló a la altura de su hija. "Tienen seis años. Igual que tu."

"Pero yo soy madura para mi edad." Respondió, volviendo su mirada al libro.

Acomodó un mechón de su corto cabello detrás de su oído. "Sólo por hoy." Pidió con voz dulce. "Hazlo por mami."

Ella hizo una mueca. No podía negarle nada a mami.

Suspiró derrotada. "Está bien." El rostro de su madre se iluminó. "Saldré a leer afuera y si alguien me invita a jugar, lo haré."

"Gracias." Murmuró su madre contenta, antes de besarla en la mejilla y tomar su pequeña mano.

Juntas caminaron hacia afuera y ella se acomodó en la hierba antes de abrir su libro. Su madre le sonrió antes de entrar a la casa.

Un niño se acercó a ella al instante.

"Hola." Saludó, sentándose a su lado.

Ella se removió incómoda.

No separó la mirada de su libro. "Hola."

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó él.

Se encogió de hombros. "Nada."

"Yo veo que estás haciendo algo."

Rodó los ojos. "Bien. Leo un libro."

"Leer libros es para bobos."

"Tú eres un bobo."

"No. Tú eres una boba, porque estás leyendo un libro."

La pequeña despegó la vista de su libro y lo miró enfadada. Estaba a punto de responderle algo al insoportable e inmaduro niño que estaba junto a ella, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

"Déjala en paz." Bramó una voz, con un marcado acento sureño.

El chico que había estado molestándola se fue al instante, intimidado por la altura y la autoridad de la voz de su salvador.

Las mejillas de la pequeña se volvieron rosadas. "Gracias." Murmuró, escondiéndose detrás de su libro.

"No hay de qué." Le sonrió.

"¿Así que te gusta leer?" Preguntó después de un instante.

Ella asintió.

"Mi favorito es Drácula." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y soltaron unas risitas.

Cabeceó hacia su casa. "Lo tengo en mi cuarto. ¿Quieres qué vayamos por él para que podamos leer juntos?"

El chico le sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

"Bien." Hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero él le indicó que no lo hiciera con un gesto.

Se puso de pie primero, y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella sonrió y se sintió ampliamente halagada. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y caminaron juntos hacia dentro de la casa.

Su madre, quién había estado mirando todo el tiempo, se separó de la ventana y corrió escaleras arriba justo antes de que la puerta principal se abriera.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó ella, cuando subían las escaleras a paso lento.

"Jasper." Respondió. "¿Y tú?"

"Alice."

Él asintió cuando hubieron llegado al cuarto y tomó su otra mano antes de llevársela a los labios y darle un dulce beso en el dorso.

"Mucho gusto Alice." Susurró con voz dulce.

Alice sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza. Pensando en lo afortunada que era por haber encontrado a Jasper justo el día en el cual decidió salir de su caparazón.

**Canción:** The great american napkin-the summer skin

**N/A: **Hola (: sólo quería dejar completamente claro que todos los drabbles/one-shots son independientes y demasiado diferentes entre sí xDD Por eso hay una nota al principio explicando lo esencial, para que no se confundan. Muchas gracias por sus reviews; me alegra que les guste. ¡Besos!

Por cierto, **Cafesitodeldia y yo nos unimos** ; nos fusionamos(?) Okk;no -xD- para escribir un one-shot Nessie/Jacob. El link está en mi perfil, y si quieren buscarlo…se llama: Hysteria. Anyways, Annie -cafesitodeldia- está en mis favs. Leanlo y dejenos un review :D Ahora sí; besos (:

-Viendo A walk to remember (un amor para recordar) ¡Dios! Amo esa película; la mejor película del mundo (: Y Shane West/Landon Carter es lo más sexy -babeando-. Con su frente y sus brazos y su actitud y su body y su blanqués (?) y sus hermosos ojos verdes 3 Si jamás la han visto. Veánla. Ya. Es enserio. xDDDDD

"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me."

Laugh. "That's not a problem."

"Okay."

--

"Jamie?"

"Aham?"

"I love you."

Silcence.

"This is a good time for say something."

Whimper. "I told you not to fall in love with me."

Kiss.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	4. Smother me

**La cosa más bella**

**Summary:** Porque su amor es la cosa más bella. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo." "Lo siento señorita." One-shots/drabbles independientes sobre Alice y Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Nota: **Jasper y Alice humanos. Segunda guerra mundial. Ella una enfermera. Él un soldado herido.

**Smother me**

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_Just hold me tight, lay by my side_

_And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_I found my place in the world, stare at your face for the rest of my days._

_Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone_

_Hold me to tight stay by my side._

Jasper sonrió mientras uno de sus compañeros lo llevaba cargando a la enfermería. Frente a él, arreglando la almohada de otro soldado, se encontraba Alice.

Esa pequeña joven de quien había estado enamorado desde el primer momento en el que la vio. A pesar de no ser correspondido. Sólo había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con ella una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo. El trató de seducirla y ella se negó. Decidió que esta vez no intentaría nada, sólo sería el dulce y caballeroso Jasper que suele ser siempre.

Además, no era como si el dolor punzante en su pierna, producto de un balazo en el campo de batalla, fuera a dejarlo coquetear a gusto.

Edward, el soldado que lo había llevado cargando hasta ahí, lo dejó con delicadeza en la cama y luego se puso en posición de firmes, mirando a la enfermera, quién aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Soldado Jasper Withlock." Anunció. "Herida de bala en la parte inferior de la pierna derecha."

Alice se giró hacia él y asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias soldado." Caminó hacia Jasper.

Edward hizo un saludo con su mano, y salió caminando con pasos largos y precisos de la habitación.

"Buenos días señorita." Saludó él, con educación.

"Buenos días soldado Withlock."

Jasper negó con la cabeza. "Deja las formalidades." Sonrió. "Llámame Jasper."

Ella lo miró inexpresiva. "Buenos días soldado Jasper."

Él hizo una mueca y suspiró derrotado.

"¿Cómo va todo?" Preguntó con voz apagada, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que siente cuando ella le corta el pantalón desde la rodilla hasta abajo con una navaja.

Se encogió de hombros. "Ya sabe." Tomó una botella del buró. "Hombres que curar, vidas que salvar." La destapó con los dientes e hizo un sonido de 'cloc'. "Lo de siempre." Y sonrió.

Él le devolvió y ella sonrió aún más ampliamente; una sonrisa burlona.

Supo el motivo de su sonrisa cuando sintió un dolor casi insoportable en su herida pierna, mientras sentía a su vez un líquido caliente resbalarse por todos lados. Bajó la cabeza y vio un líquido transparente –que evidentemente no era agua-, llenando su pierna y la cama donde estaba recostado. Una lágrima se derramó de su mejilla inevitablemente.

La enfermera rió ligeramente. "Pensaba que los soldados debían ser más fuertes." Se burló.

"¡Hey!" Se quejó, riendo ligeramente. "Háblame de fortaleza cuando te hayan disparado a ti."

Negó con la cabeza, divertida. "A mí no me dispararían." Presumió. "Mis reflejos son geniales."

Alzó una ceja. "Ah, ¿Sí?"

"Sí." Respondió, orgullosa. "Golpéame."

La miró con boca abierta. ¿De verdad estaba pidiéndole que la golpeara? "¿Disculpa?"

"Sí." Tapó la botella que había vaciado antes, y la devolvió al buró. "_Trata_ de golpearme." Golpeó ligeramente su estómago.

Rió. "No voy a golpearte." De ningún modo golpearía a una mujer, así fuera en broma.

Ella bufó y rodó los ojos. "Eres una nena."

Enarcó las cejas, divertido. Ella comenzó a reír y aprovechó el momento para tomar su muñeca y jalarla hacía él, haciendo que cayera completamente sobre su cuerpo recostado. Siseó ligeramente cuando sintió una incómoda presión en la fresca herida de su pierna.

"¿Qué pasó con esos reflejos?" Preguntó en un susurro.

Ella paró abruptamente de reír y se concentró en el hecho de que sus labios estaban a sólo unos centímetros de tocarse. Sus narices se rozaban. Y la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo era un sentimiento nuevo, excitante y reconfortante. Sintió su dulce aliento colarse por entre sus labios entre abiertos, y suspiró inconscientemente.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, de modo que sus frentes estaban ahora tocándose. Enroscó uno de sus brazos firmemente en su pequeña cintura, evitando que cayera, y la miró profundamente a los ojos. Feliz de que por fin –de alguna u otra manera-, la tuviera entre sus brazos.

Ella se intimidó por la profundidad de su mirada y se revolvió, intentando, en vano, de zafarse de su agarre.

"Tu pierna." Musitó, cuando el hizo una mueca de dolor.

"No importa." Respondió sinceramente, en voz baja. Su pierna era en lo último en lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

"Pero-" Balbuceó. Tratando de que la soltara. Asustada por ese nuevo sentimiento que la inundaba.

"Shh." Susurró él, mirando sus perfectos labios e inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

Alice tragó fuertemente, y en menos de dos segundos, Jasper había capturado sus labios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió sus labios lentamente al compás de los de él. Finalmente dejándose llevar y disfrutando esa nueva sensación.

Fue un beso corto. Corto, dulce, nervioso y perfecto. El primer beso de ambos.

Se separaron, y las manos de Alice que anteriormente habían estado descansando sobre el pecho de Jasper, se movieron hasta estar apoyadas en la cama, para no lastimar aún más al muchacho.

"Gracias." Murmuró él, con una sonrisa, después de un momento.

Ella lo miró confundido. "¿Por qué?"

"Por finalmente darme una oportunidad."

Alice se sonrojó dulcemente, y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.

**Canción:** Smother me-the used.

**N/A: **No sé si es bueno o malo, muy corto o muy largo, si está bien o mal escrito, o si por lo menos tiene coherencia alguna; pero esque, ¡Dios! Moría por escribir algo sobre Alice y Jasper siendo enfermera y soldado. Prometo que escribiré un fic de ellos más adelante. Unbeso a todos; gracias por sus reviews, y si les gustó mándenme otro. (:

Por cierto; vayan a mi perfil y lean "Hysteria." Mi colaboración con Cafesitodeldia (;


	5. Here without you

**La cosa más bella**

**Summary:** Porque su amor es la cosa más bella. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo." "Lo siento señorita." One-shots/drabbles independientes sobre Alice y Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Nota: **Jasper y Alice son vampiros. Ella se encuentra recostada en su cama, extrañando a Jasper mientras fue de caza con los chicos y los licántropos.

**Here without you**

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

Alice se deja caer en la cama de su habitación, fingiendo un suspiro cansado –los vampiros no se cansan-, sólo para dramatizar el hecho de que lleva exactamente una hora sin Jasper y ya no puede más. Jamás ha pasado tanto tiempo separada de él y no le gusta esta primera vez.

Toma la almohada en la que suele recostarse él cuando tienen un momento libre y se dejan caer juntos en la cama, y aspira esa esencia tan dulce y característica de él.

No es que el hecho de quedarse a 'cuidar' de Bella le desagrade. Claro que no. Le desagrada el hecho de que Jasper esté tan lejos, y que al estar rodeado de licántropos no pueda verlo. ¿Qué tan irónico era qué ahora licántropos y vampiros salieran a cazar juntos? Desde que se han unido para la batalla entre los neófitos y ellos, se han convertido en amigos.

Se pone de pie y camina hacia su armario, buscando la camiseta favorita de Jasper. Sonríe, alegrándole el hecho de que no se hubiera vestido con ella, y se la pone antes de volver a dejarse caer en la cama. Gira y se acomoda de lado, recostando su cabeza en la almohada, y cierra los ojos. Tratando –en vano- de ver a su amor, y esperando impaciente el momento en el que vuelva.

**Canción:** Here without you- 3 doors down.

**N/A:** Amo escribir sobre Alice y Jasper (: incluso aunque nadie lo lea y deje un review; yo lo amo pqe son los mejores (L) Gracias a todas y besos :D

-Subo desde ahora pqe mañana voy temprano a sacar ficha para el bachi; no sean malas y dejen un review en "Hysteria" -está en mi perfil- la colaboración entre Cafesitodeldia y yo (;


	6. Beautiful love

**La cosa más bella**

**Summary:** Porque su amor es la cosa más bella. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo." "Lo siento señorita." One-shots/drabbles independientes sobre Alice y Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Nota: **Jasper y Alice son vampiros. Él la mira mientras baila grácilmente enfrente suyo.

**Beautiful love**

_What a beautiful smile_

Alice baila. Después de pedirle a Esme un estudio de ballet en la mansión, no ha podido evitar pasar ahí la mayoría de su tiempo. Y es que el sentimiento de moverse a su antojo mientras sigue el ritmo de la música, y de interpretar con total precisión esos difíciles pasos de ballet, es demasiado para ella.

Pero no está sola. No. Nunca lo ha estado.

Jasper la mira desde una esquina, totalmente asombrado. Pensando en la suerte que tuvo al encontrar a alguien como ella y, ahora, la suerte que tiene de poder decir con toda confianza y seguridad que esa pequeña bailarina de ballet que gira por toda la habitación es suya. Total y completamente _suya_.

Alice se acerca grácilmente a su lado, haciendo una reverencia, y vuelve al centro del salón mientras mira de reojo como Jasper choca sus manos una con otra; aplaudiendo silenciosamente.

Ella le sonríe y le indica que se acerque con un gesto. Él se pone de pie, y en menos de un segundo está envolviendo su cintura con sus manos desde atrás.

Se inclina a su cuello y coloca un pequeño beso en el, sacándole una sonrisa amorosa. Comienza a girarla para tenerla frente suyo, pero ella pone una mano en su pecho, evitándolo.

La mira confuso y ella sonríe antes de subir sus manos y girar entre los fuertes brazos de Jasper.

Jasper entiende el mensaje y comienza a bailar con ella cuando termina de girar.

Sabe que sus hermanos se burlarían de él si supieran lo que estaba haciendo, o que cualquiera le diría que eso no es de hombres. Pero Alice sonríe feliz a su lado, y el está dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para ver esa hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

**Canción: **Beautiful love-the afters

**N/A:** Gracias a aquellas buenas personas que me dejan un review (: Después de este sólo queda uno. Espero actualizar Wintergirl mañana, por si estaban leyendolo. Besos;


	7. Fall for you

**La cosa más bella**

**Summary:** Porque su amor es la cosa más bella. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo." "Lo siento señorita." One-shots/drabbles independientes sobre Alice y Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Nota: **Jasper y Alice son vampiros. Un _poco_ sobre el día de su boda.

**Fall for you**

_Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you_

_Over again…_

Jasper espera nervioso frente al altar. Por fin ha llegado el día más feliz de su vida, pero no puede evitar sentirse ansioso ante el pensamiento de que el retraso de Alice se deba a que quiera cancelar su boda.

Emmett le palmea ligeramente el hombro sonriéndole cálidamente, y él le mira con una sonrisa nerviosa, retorciéndose las manos.

El momento por fin ha llegado.

El antiguo piano de cola tocado por Edward comienza a sonar, mientras Alice camina hacia él, tomada de la mano de Carlisle.

La sonrisa que se forma en ambos, al verse por primera vez en un día entero, amenaza con destrozar su rostro por tal intensidad.

Alice por fin llega a su lado y él la mira profundamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole todo el amor que siente por ella con una mirada. Ella le sonríe radiantemente y toma su mano con confianza.

Mientras el cura pronuncia las palabras usuales que unirá su vida para siempre, los rostros de los presentes se iluminan con alegría y amor. Es seguro que si pudieran derramar lágrimas, todos estarían llorando. No sólo por el hecho de que Alice y Jasper por fin se unan en matrimonio, si no, también porqué el día de hoy se cumplen dos años desde que esos dos aparecieron en sus vidas.

La ceremonia ha concluido y los aludidos se miran con una amplia sonrisa. Jasper levanta con suma delicadeza y amor el velo de Alice, estudiando sus rasgos y su belleza mientras revela su hermoso y conocido rostro. Ella se pone de puntas con cuidado de no romper uno de sus tacones y se acerca a él. Se funden en un beso de amor, mientras todos a su alrededor aplauden.

Corren tomados de la mano hacia afuera cuando hubieron terminado, enfrentándose a la luz de la luna que los baña a ellos y a sus invitados –no podían arriesgarse a casarse de día, y que alguien pudiera ver su brillo a la luz del sol-, y ríen cuando una lluvia de arroz los golpea.

Jasper para abruptamente cuando están a punto de llegar a su auto de 'recién casados' y acaricia la mejilla de su _esposa _amorosamente, antes de besarla de nuevo.

Se separan y él le sonríe tan amplio como puede hacerlo, pensando en que esta es la noche más feliz de su vida. Y, aunque suene imposible, la noche en la cual se enamoró de ella…por segunda vez.

**Canción: **Fall for you-secondhand serenade.

**N/A:** El último ;) me divertí demasiado escribiendo sobre Alice y Jasper (: ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! unbesoo (KK'

**El Playlist de las canciones está en mi perfil :D**


End file.
